My Guy
by Riah-chan
Summary: Songfic- Yumi, Kamatari, and kareoke at a Juupongatana BBQ.


My Guy

* * *

[Yumi stands on stage at the annual Juupon Gatana Barbeque and Kareoke party. She is dressed in one of her normal off-the-shoulder kimonos, except that this one is green (matching her lipstick) and covered in sequin. Houji adjusts the lighting while Soujiro fixes the sound system. When all is ready, the music starts.]

  
  


Yumi:_ Nothing you could say _

_ Can tear me away from my guy_

_ Nothing you could do _

_ 'Cause I'm stuck like glue to my guy_

  
  


[At this point, Yumi descends into the audience and starts singing to specific people. Houji guides the spotlight so that it follows her.]

  
  


_ I'm stickin to my guy like a stamp to a letter_

_ Like the birds of a feather _

_ We stick together_

  
  


[She stops to put a hand on Hennya's cheek and tap him on the nose.]

  
  


_ I will tell you from the start_

_ I can't be torn apart from my guy_

  
  


[She moves on to Chou and ruffles his hair.

Suddenly, the spotlight moves back to the stage where Kamatari is standing with a mike and wearing a purple version of Yumi's outfit! Yumi steams as s/he begins singing.]

  
  


Kamatari:_ Nothing you can do_

_ Could make me untrue to my guy_

_ Nothing you could buy _

_ Could make me tell a lie to my guy_

  
  


[Kamatari steps down into the audience and walks through the on-lookers.]

  
  


_ I gave my guy my word of honor_

_ To be faithful and I'm gonna_

  
  


[S/he steps over to Usui and puts a teasing hand on his arm. He looks indignant.]

  
  


_ You best be believing_

_ I won't be deceiving my guy_

  
  


[Slinking over by Iwanbo, Kamatari gives him a not-so-gentle elbow in the stomach.

Yumi takes this chance to cut back into the song and the spotlight returns to her. From this point on, they take turns singing, all the while glaring daggers at each other.]

  
  


Y: _As a matter of opinion I think he's tops_

  
  


[Yumi touches one of Fuji' feet lightly.]

  
  


K: _My opinion is he's the cream of the crop_

  
  


[Kamatari pats the Old Guy (can't recall his name -_-;) on the head.]

  
  


Y: _As a matter of taste to be exact_

K: _He's my ideal as a matter of fact_

  
  


[Both singers turn to look at each other. You can almost see the sparks. They turn away quickly as if snubbing the other.]

  
  


Y: _No muscle bound man could take my hand from my guy_

  
  


[Yumi draws a flirtatious hand along Anji's arm.]

  
  


K: _No handsome face could ever take the play of my guy_

  
  


[Kamatari slides hir fingers through Soujiro's hair. He just smiles.]

  
  


Y: _He may not be a movie star_

_ But when it comes to bein' happy we are_

K: _There's not a man today_

_ Who could take me away from my guy_

  
  


[They cross the room and pass near each other. Growls can be heard.]

  
  


K: _No muscle bound man could take my hand from my guy_

  
  


[Kamatari gives Anji a light squeeze on the shoulder. He looks slightly put-off.]

  
  


Y: _No handsome face could ever take the play of my guy_

  
  


[Yumi puts her arm around Soujiro and strokes the cheek opposite her. He just smiles.]

  
  


K: _He may not be a movie star_

_ But when it comes to bein' happy we are_

Y: _There's not a man today _

_ Who could take me away from my guy_

  
  


[Both singers make their way back up to the stage.]

  
  


Y&K: _There's not a man today _

_ Who could take me away from my guy_

  
  


[The music stops. The singers take one last glare at each other and walk off stage. The sounds of a rather violent cat-fight can be heard from the audience.

Somewhere in the back, Shishio laughs.]

  
  


Owari!

* * *

Sung by (I think) Mary Wells.

Disclaimer: I don't own the song or the characters so please don't sue.^_^

Author's Notes: This is just a random piece of silliness. I heard this song on the radio today and a picture of Yumi and Kamatari singing it popped into my head... so I thought I'd share.^_^ This is kind of a Juupon Gatana challenge fic (because it has to take place before they all meet up in Kyoto) but I'm not sure if it really qualifies (as it's a silly fic more than anything :)


End file.
